Just A Taste
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: "What does it taste like?" He shrugged; "I suppose you'll have to find out." D/H smut. Fore-warning: they are not hosting a wine tasting.


Hey guys!

So this little piece is for a really cool gal who's been doing commissions for me and is super cool. Her OTP is Drarry and we have a blood contract now in which I write her Draco/Harry smut and she lets me buy her soul and talent for my own ship fodder.

Here's the first (of hopefully many) Drarry fics!

* * *

"You're terrible," Harry growled though it was quickly chased by an airy moan as his back hit the stone pillar shielding them from sight. Always quick to silence him, Draco's mouth came down on his with a silent chuckle.

Hot and wanting were the lips nipping up the line of his jaw, delightfully distracting him from the undoing of his scarf and the unfastening of his cloak until greedy hands tugged at his hemline. Gasping he grabbed at Draco's wandering hands. "What are you doing?"

Desire momentarily dispelled, the blond haired boy retreated. Immediately Harry regretted it when the heat of Draco's body left his exposed front shivering and wanting. Even when being amenable the Slytherin prodigy was always so damn cruel; the toying smile on his face was proof of just that. "What you'd rather be in class? I'd hope you're not turning into a prim little spod like Granger, Potter."

"Because graduating is *so* Hermione Granger," Harry scoffed, tone steely though his hands moved to guide Draco's back onto his body. Perhaps it would be best to start taking after Hermione when it came to following through.

Having gotten his way Draco moved in to hurriedly kiss and nip at his lips. Emboldened, his hands drifted back down to the hem of his shirt and hardly faultered as they swooped under and up his shirt.

Harry's breath hitched with a squeak when Draco's smooth cold fingers teased and pinched his nipples; heated shivers made his stomach knot on their way down to his groin. He'd barely stifled a lascivious moan- much less the heady roll of his hips. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"I thought that was the point..." Harry sighed, gripping the biceps of Draco's cloak, "Of fooling around in the corridor."

Apparently that hadn't been the point as Draco's look of intense focus quickly twisted into intense irritation. Decidedly not liking the fullstop Harry leaned in to kiss the slight pout from his schoolmate's mouth, nipping the soft lower lip and drawing back against the column.

Clumsy, rushed hands slipped under his robes, grasping handfuls of his rear and- "Ow!"

"I'm so sorry!" He gasped, blinking through askew glasses as Draco dabbed at his swelling lip. "I didn't mean to."

A small yelp echoed up the corridor as the two boys disappeared into the nearest bathroom, one of them lead by the collar of their cloak. Long before any teacher or canvased guardian grew suspicious of the panting shadows they had stolen away behind closed doors.

Once inside Harry thrilled as rough hands thust him against the wall. He let out a throaty grunt and watched through leadened eyes as Draco jostled the knob. When he turned there wasn't a moment between Harry's airy whimper and the rustling of uniforms; the fastens on his robes were undone and pooling at his feet faster than he could feel the cool of the bathroom.

But before long the chill had seeped through his thin school shirt making him shiver. "It's bloody cold in here!"

Draco looked confused, glancing around a moment before shrugging in his thick wooly overcoat. "I'm fine."

With an irritated huff Harry reached out with both hands and yanked the cheeky blond brat into him for another kiss. "Closer," he whined.

Soon the fastens on Draco's cloak were undone, though instead of shucking them Harry wormed inside and snaked his arms around a broad back. After a moment the two shifted, Harry finding his legs spreading instictively to allow Draco to move closer and pin him against the bathroom wall once again.

Heat exploded from Draco's mouth as they explored and caressed each other; by the time Harry had found his leg viced around the other's hip he'd long forgotten about the cold and realized his quaking to be much more... *pleasurable* than before.

Breaking their kiss Draco shifted a moment beneath the robe. They had fooled around a few times before, a couple instances with his invisibility cloak came to mind, but not even then had Draco's hands gripped his thighs so tightly or bit into his neck so ferverishly that the pain itself drove Harry wild with desire.

He stifled a hiss when their hips began to rock, gripping the collar of Draco's shirt with while knuckles. "Harder," he pleaded with an airy moan. Much to his delight (and a little to his accredited shock) there was little dispute and their grinding hips pressed and teased through the thick fabric of their winter trousers. Trousers Harry planned to tear off of Draco and toss to the breeze at the first sign of spring.

The mere thought of what he might find- what he was currently riding over too many layers of fabric- had him biting back another throaty groan. Uh oh.

"Dra... Draco we need to stop, I-" All at once and all too soon his body tensed, his head hitting the tiled wall with a soft thud as he groaned jaggedly.

It took all of three seconds for Draco to realize what had happened and all momentum came to a grinding halt. There was a long beat of wide unsure eyes and shaky breaths before the blonde boy's face cracked with a grin the size of a small continent. "...Harry-"

"Shut up."

There was a quick shuffle between them and light curious fingers poked at the damp spot on his trousers. "You randy boy, I'm hardly even close and you've gone and finished the race."

"Oh come off it!"

"Is that a point for Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Oh bugger. Harry took a tempered glance out the foggy window and watched the snow fall onto the inner courtyard as he enjoyed the wake of his orgasm. With a wily grin he dipped his fingers into the collar of Draco's shirt. "From where I'm standing it's your point."

"Lucky me," the taller boy laughed, still pressing him firmly into the bathroom wall. With a tap on his cloak Harry motioned to be put down, a little unsteady on his cramped knees. Draco held him steady for a moment before taking a step away, staring sheepishly at the cobwebs sprouting in the corner.

With him went the warm hug of his overcoat, leaving Harry shivering through the thin sheet of sweat prickling across his skin. Bending over he picked up his discarded cloak and patiently began folding it, aware of the dark curious gaze following him.

When he'd gotten a thick enough fold he placed it on the gorund and quietly perched on his knees, beckoning his mussed boy with a curl of his finger before reaching out to yank him close with a tug at his belt. "Come. I won't be bested by a Slytherin."

Again he was met with no resistance, though this time that was far from surprising. Draco drew near and watched with bated breath as the other fumbled with the latch of his belt, gasping softly as his skin met the cool air in the bathroom.

It was a long agonizing moment between the curl of Harry's cool fingers around the base of his erection, breaths quick and hot against him, and the first tentative flick of his tongue against the throbbing tip. "Christ, Potter!"

Grinning maniacally, wide brown eyes glanced up over wire frames and treated him to a sultry wink before dipping down to run the tip of a tongue from root to tip.

And then suddenly Draco was no longer cold. But very very hot.

Paralyzed he watched the top of a black mop of tussled hair bobbing softly over his swollen member, listened to the wet sounds of his suckling and trying his damndest to make this last for more than a few fumbling minutes. His fingers wound tight in the dark hair; "Slow, p-please slow down," he panted.

And Harry obliged, gently easing back until he nearly fell from glistening lips before slowly engulfing him again; all the while his eyes remained fastened on his lover's glistening face. God.

"Do that again!" Draco hissed, hips twitching. With his mouth full Harry moaned softly against the twitching member in his mouth, struggling to keep pace for the quickening shallow thrusts. "I'm-Ah! I'm almost there..."

Grasping desperately at the pockets of the undone trousers, Harry braced himself as the thrusts grew frantic. A sharp grunt and all movement stilled as Draco shuddered and spilled onto his tongue. With a grimace and a dainty cough Harry swallowed and carefully let his lover slip from his mouth.

For the cold, he was quickly tucked away behind the thick woolen bottoms; a clammy hand offered to help the younger boy to his feet.

"What does it taste like?"

The question wasn't meant as a jab- strangely enough, nor was it a boastful bid at dominance. As he licked the last of excess from the corner of his mouth, Harry shrugged. It wasn't anything like he'd ever tasted before so there wasn't much to report. "I suppose you'll have to find out for yourself."

"I suppose so." Grinning like fools, the two redressed a shivering Harry in his overcoat and quietly slipped out into the hallway. "See you after dinner." They shared a final kiss behind the great pillar and quietly stole to their respective classes.


End file.
